1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control device controlling driving of an actuator and to an ink-jet printer provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-83707, there has been disclosed a structure for driving actuators for an ink-jet head provided with a plurality of nozzles. The above ink-jet head is provided with an actuator unit including a plurality of piezoelectric deformation sections that selectively jet liquid droplets of ink from the nozzles. A flexible printed circuit (FPC) having a driver IC mounted thereon is connected to the above actuator unit, and further the FPC is connected to a control board (relay circuit board) via a flexible flat cable (FFC).
Although details are not described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-83707, the driver IC drives the respective actuators in the actuator unit in the following manner. A plurality of types of driving waveform signals (see FIG. 7 in an embodiment in the present application) corresponding to types of liquid droplets (for example, sizes of liquid droplets) to be jetted from the respective nozzles and a waveform selection signal for selecting the single type from the plurality of types of driving waveforms are transmitted to the driver IC from the control board. The driver IC supplies a drive signal having the driving waveform selected based on the waveform selection signal to each of the piezoelectric deformation sections to make the piezoelectric deformation section jet the liquid droplet of the type corresponding to the driving waveform from the nozzle.